Kiss, Kiss, Kiss
by Sakurapetal14
Summary: The time when he couldn't stop from claiming her as his. Rated M for a bit of lime.


Kiss, Kiss, Kiss

Echizen Ryoma couldn't sleep. It was almost 2 AM and usually by this unholy hour he should be in dreamland. Ryoma tried everything to empty his mind, but to no veil he couldn't. For the last 3 hours he just kept turning on his ben irritating Karupin who left the bed and settled on the desk chair beside his bed minutes ago.

Now what is bothering our dear prince in the middle of the night? It was actually silly now that he thought about it. It was one word that didn't usually bothered him but due to certain circumstances it bothered the hell out of him until this late at night, keeping him from his precious sleep. He blames it all on stupid high school boys and their non-existence brains.

He was only doing his normal routine in class which was to take a nap before the teacher comes but the loud discussion of his classmates behind him did not escape his ears.

He only heard snippets of it, "Hormones… girls… Ryuzaki… swim-"

Wait, Ryuzaki?

Now that got his attention. Why would they be talking about Ryuzaki? Yes, many may not know but Ryoma is familiar with Ryuzaki Sakuno, the coach's granddaughter and probably the clumsiest person he have ever met in his life. Despite his nonchalant attitude towards everyone and yes including Sakuno, he did know her, who wouldn't when he always rescue her from unfortunate events.

"Ryuzaki has a hot body. I could do her any time of the day."

He heard one guy said and that made him a little bit mad for some reason. Didn't they know the wrath that would befall them if Ryuzaki-sensei heard about who they are talking about? Knowing the content of their conservation they will get more than a deathly pinch on the cheeks. Ryoma cringed remembering the painful pinches that he usually receive from the old lady during his middle school years.

As the group of boys kept on talking about Sakuno, he couldn't stop himself from imagining some stuff that they were saying. Ryuzaki beneath him, her smooth legs that was wrap around him. Her luscious lips swollen from his kisses. His hands roaming her body drinking all of her curves and her moaning his name with her blushing face as he mark her body with his kisses.

'_A-ah R-Ryoma-kun.'_

"_Ah, ah, ah Ryoma-kun~'_

'_R-Ryoma-kunnn~'_

'_Ryoma-kun'_

'_Ryoma-kun'_

"Ryoma-kun!"

That took Ryoma out of his reverie. He turn to the person calling him and to his surprise it was Ryuzaki Sakuno looking worriedly at him.

"Are you okay Ryoma-kun? You've been in a daze for quite a while."

"I'm fine." He barely kept himself from stuttering when he replied. He almost got caught by the person he was fantasizing about.

_Damn._

Spawn on his bed, remembering about what happened earlier that day he couldn't help but realize that he did like fantasizing about Ryuzaki Sakuno.

This was not good.

The next day, he couldn't help but to stare at Sakuno, albeit secretly. This was not good for him He needed to control his thoughts. Once lunch began, Ryoma automatically left his seat and went to the rooftop to spend time from his annoying classmates and to clear his mind of inappropriate fantasies regarding Ryuzaki Sakuno.

He went up to the rooftop for a need to clear his thoughts. The rooftop was his usual place when he wants to be alone or sleep. Ryoma let himself sit on the floor on the hidden spot and start to clear his mind that kept on thinking of Sakuno since yesterday. Karupin, ponta, tennis, Karupin, ponta, tennis, was his mind's mantra to stop himself from drifting to the thought of Sakuno. Just then when his was succeeding to forget about the auburn-haired girl, he heard the door open and Sakuno emerge to his view.

Oh hell.

How can he forget that she usually brings him lunch and they usually eat lunch together and today was no different. Just when he was on the way to forgetting his fantasy about her, Ryuzaki popped up in front of him. Ryoma usually can control his thoughts and expressions but today was different and he don't know if he can stop himself from reacting to her.

"Hi Ryoma-kun." She smiled and sat beside him. Ryoma nod in return.

She handed him his lunch which she usually make and they ate in silence. Ryoma was so distracted with his thoughts that he barely touched his food. When Sakuno noticed this, she put her lunch beside her and turned to him.

"Is there something wrong Ryoma-kun? You haven't touched your food. Are you sick?" She asked worried.

Ryoma also put his lunch down and turned to face her. He stared at her and Sakuno was feeling a bit awkward.

"U-um Ryoma-kun?"

All of a sudden, Ryoma's hand shot out to grab her and pulled her towards him. His lips collided with hers and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. Sakuno didn't react for a moment before and when she realized what was happening she pushed him away but Ryoma's hold on her was iron tight. Their lips finally broke apart and Sakuno had to put her hands on his chest to keep him away.

"W-wait, wait Ryoma-kun-" He didn't give her any chance to speak and quickly lock his lips on hers. His kiss was rough and passionate which made Sakuno dizzy.

"Ryoma-kun s-top, stop-" Sakuno managed to say in between kisses.

Finally Ryoma stopped and he buried his face on her neck which made Sakuno tense.

He breathed her essence and found out she smelled like sakura flowers and vanilla.

"You're mine." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"You're mine and no one else but be can have you." He said again and tighten his hold onto her body.

Ryoma lifted his head from her neck and faced her, he was not surprised to see her blushing.

"So?"

"U-um… okay." She softly said.

"Okay?"

Sakuno nodded in response. "Okay."

"_Okay."_ He said and gave her a naughty smirk.

He couldn't believe that she just said okay to him. This means he licked him back. Unknown to the world Ryoma did know that Sakuno liked him all these years, there sempais thought that he was just dense to the core. S more shocking revelation that Ryoma had admitted to himself was that he liked her back all these years. He just acted now because of the gossip that he heard yesterday. He knows that now that they were in high school, more boys will be dumb enough to go after his Sakuno knowing that he had subtlety already claimed her as his.

They stared at each other, Ryoma smirking and Sakuno blushing. The bell rang which signaled the end of lunch.

"Um Ryoma-kun, the bell already rang." She said avoiding his intense gaze.

"I know." He was still smirking which made Sakuno more nervous. Didn't he know that whenever he smirk at her, her mind is slowly shutting down?

"So ah, we should probably head back to class now."

"No, not yet."

"But-" She was cut off when Ryoma claimed her lips yet again.

The kiss was again rough and passionate, he used his tongue to lick her lower lip asking for entrance. In response Sakuno let out a little mewl and shyly let him in. Ryoma dove his tongue inside her mouth. He explored her cavern and looked for her tongue asking to play a bit. Sakuno obliged and she shyly tangled her own tongue with Ryoma's. Then for a few moments they fought for dominance and occasionally letting out moans. While Ryoma's hands were travelling along her body drinking the curves that was hidden underneath her uniform. When their steamy kiss ended both of them were breathing hard. Ryoma looked at Sakuno and thought that she was so beautiful with blushing face, her eyes dazed and her lips plump from his kisses.

"You taste good, _Sakuno._" He said kissing the side of her neck. She blushed deeper when Ryoma called her name for the first time.

"A-ah, umm you t-taste good t-too, Ryoma-k-kun." She said looking down, she couldn't look at him in eyes for she was feeling shy from what just happened.

"Good, I'm the only one allowed to kiss you."

"Um." She nodded in response.

Sakuno didn't know that while she was recalling the kiss that they had, Ryoma had already laid her on her back and he was hovering on top of her. When she snapped out of her thought Ryoma was already smirking at her and locking her hands with his beside her head.

"Um Ryoma-kun? What are you doing?" She nervously asked.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything that you _wouldn't_ like." And he claimed her lips yet again.

'_What did he mean by that?'_

* * *

Hope you guys like this!

sorry for the grammar errors :)


End file.
